galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
BOOK III: Chapter 14
One of them did manage to hit my aft shields almost collapsing it. the Translocator gatling actually six translocator transmitters mounted on a rotating base feed by a conveyor system. This had the effect that while one translocator was in transfer cycle another was loaded and a much higher firing speed could be obtained. Fighters did not have a choice of loads, all bombs where loaded with 5 grams of anti matter which yielded an explosive force of ten tons conventional explosives. While the Nul-Nul or any other known species had no direct defense against the Translocator weapon system, the Nul-Nul where able to jam the sensors of the target acquiring system somewhat. While this was not very problematic with large targets, Nul Fighters where nimble and fast enough to make the targeting process required very difficult. I had missed twice already, my shields would not be able to deflect more than two shots before I had to shut them down to be reset. Resetting shields took only 5 seconds, but five seconds in a fight fought at these speeds was a life time. I reversed course and decelerated so fast that my suit auto doc warned of organ damage. I didn’t feel any pain because of the drugs the Auto Doc pumped in me. This time they couldn’t evade or jam targeting enough, and I fired destroying one completely. The second Nul Fighter had moved enough so the explosion did not occur in its engines as I targeted but outside, still inside its shields rupturing them like a soap bubble. I didn’t wait to see if that was enough and send another load. The threat board showed there were no bandits in the immediate vicinity and I had time to check the squadron status. There where 18 Wolfcrafts left! One showed as complete loss and one was severely damaged. One of the freighters was also damaged and one side was burning with the greenish glow of atomic fire consuming higher alloys. Of the 100 Nul fighters I still counted 50. And the fight was intense. Translocator bombs exploding like mini stars and the faint bluish shimmer of Nul Grav bomb funnels flickering. Damage control of my fighter showed that my shields where still recovering and just barley above 40%, my left engine showed stress damage and my repair nanites where busy weaving structural bonds to fix that. I was almost 12 seconds away from the fight, so I shut down my shields to reset them, but could not fly very fast for 5 seconds because of the micro matter damage that would occur moving at high speeds without any shield protection. But I was able to take my time and aim the Transloactors and fire six times destroying six Nul fighters. Three of them abandoned their attack run on the burning freighter and turned to take care of me. I managed to damage one more and take it out of the equation, then my shields literally came on in the last micro second as two long range shots peppered my bow. Taking evasive maneuvers and now with full shields I could accelerate and maneuver at the peak of the fighter’s abilities. I just lined one up and fired, when my starboard engine, red lined and the Computronic shut it down before it could explode. Despite the Nanite efforts a containment coil had come loose, without containment the antimatter produced from the molecule gas I carried as fuel would make contact with matter of the drive and the resulting explosion completely destroy my fighter and me. The safety system shut it down just before that could have happened and ejected the faulty containment coil along with the AM into space, where it exploded only a few meters of my side. Luckily there where no shockwave effects in space and the explosion did no damage. A Wolfcraft was designed with two engines for exactly that reason instead of having one more powerful one, and it could operate with one engine just fine, however my speed and maneuverability was cut in half. I targeted the other fighter who saw its chance to finish me of and instead of relying on precision of automated targeting I aimed manually and fired in cycle mode. Since the other fighter was approaching me dead on, this was possible, no normal being could otherwise react fast enough to hit anything moving at these speeds. The Gatlings released 200 bombs per second and depleted my ammo reserves to almost empty but the barrage had the effect I hoped for. I expected most bombs to miss the target but one made it and detonated right in the cockpit area engulfing the Nul fighter in a blinding globe of pure energy. The doomed fighter fired one more time just before I destroyed it and its shot hammered into my shields pulling them down to 32 percent. The bluish glow of the dissipating Gravo bomb played over my entire ship . “Complete System failure warning, structural damage to base frame and armor due to gravitonics. Estimated Nanite repair time one hour.” The readout showed that I sustained damage despite the shields and that I could not go superluminal. Weapons where still fully operational, my other engine also showed micro fractures in the containment module. I had to shut it down or loose it. I was now a sitting duck. The maneuver thrusters where no help in evading enemy fire. The possibility that I had to eject was very real and the thought alone was more frightening to me than the possibility to die in an anti matter explosion. Commander Letsgo said I would never be afraid of space as I was, but somehow his shock treatment did not work. I was more afraid than ever! Somehow deep inside I wondered about my own panic and fear, it seemed almost unnatural and more intense than it should be. I saw a Nul fighter approach. The fear of space became even more intense and I was even considering suicide! Then there was pain as if a sharp object was pushed straight into my brain. Pain so sudden and so intense, I screamed at first and my sight failed. It was just like when I took Narth’s Huhgavh. Then it was gone! I felt numb almost paralyzed, barley heard the Auto Doc . The Nul-Nul used some sort of Psionic weapon on me, I was certain. I wondered how they could penetrate the Psionic shields every fighter space suit had ever since the war with the Piostla, especially since the Nul-Nul where reportedly psi inert and had no Psionic technology. From beyond that numb feeling that surrounded me like a padding of invisible foam padding I hear a voice and it became clearer.”..king come in. Wildcat for Viking!” I coughed blood and said.” Viking here!” “God heavens, he is alive! My master systems showed no life signs for almost a minute!” “I am sorry Sir. My systems are pretty messed up. I get you a status right away.” The thread board was clear and I saw a wonderful sight, the Devastator was there! “Pirate to Viking. You had me worried, very worried!” “Stay of the channel for a moment , Pirate!” Barked Wildcat. “Viking, my system master control shows you are inoperable. The Devi is launching Buffalos as we speak, hang in there. Your Auto doc transmits data I don’t like very much!” “I am fine, Sir. I am just a bid tired!” “Stay with me Olafson, you have a massive shock! Your Auto-Doc is damaged and only partially functioning. It can’t put you into cryo! Just stay with me!” I saw the Buffalo approaching and its claws taking hold of my ship. “I won’t fall asleep Sir.” The Buffalo is here now.” After the Buffalo had towed me back and I was save on the landing deck. I pushed the system shut down and lowered the seat. Met Bots and two Med techs rushed towards me and that’s when I passed out. --“”— I woke in sick bay and a Medical officer with the MD logo on his chest grinned at me.” Welcome back Mr. Olafson. How do you feel?” “I feel fine.” “You had a ruptured liver and internal bleeding , we also repaired a ruptured brain blood vessel, but you are fit for duty.” “Thanks Doc!” “They are waiting for you at Main Flight Control.” Commander Cotton, Har-Hi and a group of pilots stood at the flight deck next to my Wolfcraft. It looked no longer shiny but more like a wreck. There where scorch marks and parts of the armor had melted off. One of the Engine pots was almost completely gone. I stood in attention.” Midshipman Olafson reporting Sir.” Cotton made a waving gesture. “Pilots don’t do that Viking! We where just inspecting your machine, before we repair it and now since you are here we can debrief you as well.” I relaxed a bit and said.” Was I the only one affected by the Nul-Nul Psi weapon?” He looked surprised.” What Psi weapon?” I told him about my experience just before I passed out the first time. He listened with concerned expression.” No one else reported anything like that, but your Psi shields are completely fried. Maybe that is why we where not affected. It would surprise me to learn that the Nul-Nul use Psionic weapons now.” “Am I in some sort of trouble sir?” “I trouble? Oh no Viking. It is not every day a fighter pilot makes ace, especially not on his first mission and now we have two new Aces! “Ace Sir?” “You killed 12 enemy targets. The Carrier counts as one but you also killed 11 fighters. Any pilot that accomplishes 10 kills becomes an Ace. That’s a term with a long tradition. Pirate here blasted 23 , that’s a new record!” Har-Hi grinned proudly and whipped on his toes.” Wait till you see entire Wolfcraft squadrons with Dai Pilots, Sir.” “That is a scary thought indeed. Well Olafson I want a full report on your Psionic attack. This is serious and we need to inform Intel about that.” “Aye Sir.” “I won’t fault you for what you did, because taking out the second carrier was crucial and had to be done, but making a jump that close to a star is suicide or at least extremely reckless.” “Aye Sir, I try not to do that the next time.” “There won’t be a next time for a while. All Midshipmen are to report back to your main instructor tomorrow. I tried to request you both on permanent assignment but I was denied. But once you graduate there is always room for you right here!” I was a little disappointed and I could tell Har-Hi felt the same way. Cotton put his hands on our shoulders.” Sorry lads. I am sorry to see such talented pilots go.” He turned his head and said.” Blowdart, where are those jackets?” A Lt came running.” Right here, Wildcat!” He handed each of us a black leather jacket, on the back of it was a large logo of a stylized Wolf jumping away from a rendering of the Devastator and the words around the logo read:” Devastator Fighter Wing 12” “You earned the right to wear those and of course you also get these!” He gave us each a red ribbon with a small black cross.” This is the Ace ribbon, you earned it!” The Captain will decorate you both with the Silver Star in about an hour from now. Olafson for risking his life to destroy that carrier and Mr. Hi for saving lives of comrades by disregarding his own safety and fighting like a banshee let loose from hell!” We thanked the Commander and felt quite proud of ourselves. Cotton’s mood almost instantly changed. We also have a very solemn duty to perform Lt Homer and Lt Voglgard did not make it and we will have a ceremonial at 1400 hrs on the main flight deck. So get changed in Dress Uniform and be here.” ---‘’’--- The ceremony was a somber one and while neither Har Hi nor I ever met the pilots we still felt touched and I knew how close I came to be in one of those flag draped metal coffins. Homer’s coffin was empty. There was nothing left of him that could have been recovered. At least he had a quick end, Voglgard died with a ruptured space suit after ejecting. The Nul-Nul actually fired on him while he was helpless. Captain Harris read the Eulogy and after that they played taps and the coffins where released into space. The Devastator fired salute. Captain Harris was still in a somber mood as he decorated us with the Silver Star and no one was breaking out in cheers but every pilot shook our hand. It was, I found almost a religious experience. Harris said.” Mr. Olafson, Mr. Hi it seems to become a habit of mine decorating you, but I saw the report and your actions saved many lives. The Convoy was carrying defense equipment and now the system can be properly defended against future Nul attacks. Your contribution made this possible.” --‘’’’— Captain Harris had given a day of R&R. We went back to our Dorm with no particular hurry. As we walked along a corridor Har-Hi said.” How did you kill that last Nul fighter anyway? I saw you being without maneuver power, out of ammo, almost completely out of energy and your life signs where flat lining. It looked as if the Nul flew into a solid wall and exploded.” “I don’t even remember firing at the last one. All I could feel was that pain, are you sure I killed it?” “there was no one else near and I was out of ammo too. I went as fast as I could to get into FE-FTL range but before I could the Nul decelerated from 800 klicks a second to zero instantly at least that’s how it looked at my instruments and then it exploded.” “Maybe one of their own grav bombs malfunctioned. I sure don’t remember doing anything.” “Well that could be. I am glad it happened no matter how. I would miss you.” “Really? I thought you hate my guts!” I said with a smirk. “you now better than that!” To my surprise the other’s where at the dorm as well. Wetmouth sat in the lotus position on her bed and was deeply focused reading something on an E-pad. Mao and Krabbel where playing chess. Cirruit was in his bed but not sleeping but watching something on GalNet Elfi was doing something with Muhammad’s hair Only Hans seemed absent but we heard him singing in the showers. “Does everyone have R&R?” Har-Hi asked?” Elfi put the tool down.” Yes every one got the rest of the day off. Tomorrow we have our field evaluation test.” “This is the first time I hear about this. What kind of test?” I asked. “I don’t know exactly what it entails, but Lt. Merkus said every group is leaving the ship and has to solve a field challenge.” Wetmouth looked up.” I just read logs of past Field challenges. The tasks vary greatly. One group last year had to observe a primitive pre space flight culture without being spotted and write a detailed report on that culture afterwards. Another group had to survive for a week on a desert planet. Yet another was tasked with surveying a star system. It seems our instructors go to great length to prepare these tests and there is no real pattern, but it seems survival challenges occur more often.” I got me lemonade from the Serv-Matic and sat down. “Well I guess we know more tomorrow. Surviving on some extreme planet is inconvenient but I think we make it.” Har-Hi leaned forward.” I find this game of chess very intriguing. Who is winning?” Mao smirked.” Krabbel as usual.” “That is not true. You won two times!” Krabbel protested. “Yes, once I was certain you let me win on purpose and the other time you where distracted watching GalNet.” Wetmouth had left her bed and looked over the board.” Mao your defeat is by no means certain. I see eleven ways to beat Krabbel.” “No offense Wetmouth, but could beat Centron in a game of chess so your analysis of the game does not necessarily mean I see even one way to get out of his trap.” Wetmouth hugged Mao.” Oh you big oaf! Don’t sell yourself short. You play very good!” Mao blushed and smiled at the masked girl. “That means a lot to me!” I sipped my lemonade and observed Elfi.” What in Odin’s name are you doing to Muhammad’s hair?” “I put extensions in. He wanted long hair!” “Well he looks like Prince Valiant, well a very dark Prince Valliant!” “Who is that?” “Oh an ancient story about a Viking prince. I loved it as a kid, every Neo Viking did.” Muhammad looked at his reflection in a mirror field.” I think I look rather handsome!” “So do I!” Agreed Elfi.” I can do the same to you Eric!” “Maybe some other time. I doubt long hair will be on my priority list for a while.” Hans finally came out of the showers and he was no longer bald headed, he to sported the same page hair cut, just his was blonde. “Oh Odin!” I exclaimed. “What in the world is going on here? If that continues we all look like sisters and brothers!” “Do you think such a hair cut would make me look lie a brother of yours?” asked Krabbel. “Naa, you don’t need a haircut you already look like a brother of mine.” “You are kidding me!” “Oh no! All Vikings are born with eight legs and eight eyes we just cut them off during the first year, it’s an old custom.” Wetmouth padded Krabbel’s furry torso.” Go right ahead and get a wig of mine, I am sure no one will ever be able to tell us apart!” “Well maybe I should dye my leg hairs pink, what do you think?” Har Hi shook his head.” Nothing wrong with pink, but Red is the royal color! You should try red!” Our conversation was interrupted by Lt. Clusen entering our dorm. Muhammad saw him first and yelled.” Officer on deck!” We all jumped to attention. “Ah the Olafson gang is completely assembled.” I had the strong notion that something fishy was going on. The sudden feeling disappeared as fast as it had come. He smiled like a cat that caught a fish.” You are to report to Hangar Deck 7 with Standard field gear at 0500 tomorrow. You are to meet a Research team on a garden world for some routine research work.” He left without any further words. I was certain I heard him whistling while the door closed behind him. “That doesn’t sound too bad.” Said Mao.” I expected him to send us to the roughest extreme world for our test.” Har-Hi crossed his arms.” I am not so sure about that. Lt. Clusen hates us, I am sure he went out of his way to find an especially difficult task.” “or simply a boring one where we hardly gather any points.” Suggested Mao. “I tent do agree with Har-Hi. Something is fishy about that! I just don’t know what!” I said. Wetmouth opened her locker.” How standard do you think we should pack?” ”We can’t prepare for every possibility, but I think we better request arms and maybe they allow Destroyer suits.” I said. QUAGMIRE BOG A Lieutenant we never seen before seemed surprised to see us when we reported. He checked his E Board and shrugged.” Well everything seems alright. Those are HQ orders.” He mumbled more to himself than to us. Then he gestured towards a D 14 Shuttle and said.” Your equipment is loaded and the pilot is standing by.” “Sir would it be permitted to request Destroyer Suits?” I asked. It was then when Clusen walked in.“ No, I can not authorize Destroyer suits without specific orders and your equipment list does not show any listed. Your orders are to make contact with the research team on the planet. Find out why they do not answer any of our calls. You are then to collect specimen and make a standard planetary survey. Also deliver the equipment requested by the research team already there. Now get aboard we only have a short launch window! The Captain would be very angry if he had to change flight plans because of you!” We boarded the long range shuttle, the hatch was barley as it accelerated down the launch tube. The Shuttle was a plain cargo version and we where in its cargo bay along with two large containers. The flight deck was separated from it by a door and the red light above it showed it was locked. “I think we just walked into a trap!” I said. “Sure feels that way.” Agreed Har-Hi. The flight only took 2 hours as we felt the characteristic movements of a shuttle entering atmosphere. The Intercom came on.” Here we are. Planet Quagmire Bog, I sure wonder why they send a team of Midshipmen here but then I am only a shuttle pilot. I got to return to the Devi right away. I drop you of at the old Camp and drop your equipment and I have to go back.” “Sir can you double check that we are supposed to be here?” I asked. “Already did that! Orders are to drop you and the equipment of.” “can you do me a favor and contact L. Merkus and tell him where we are?” “Sure will! Now get out and let me drop the containers.” We stepped on a dura plast platform that was surrounded by brackish greenish water. The water belonged to a small foul stinking lake the shores where heavily forested. A robot carried a small box out, put it down and returned into the shuttle. The shuttle lifted off turned on its end and the two containers slid out its back and splashed into the water, close to the platform, almost dousing us with the mud green water. It then accelerated and disappeared into the cloudy sky. I looked around. The platform was perhaps 50 meters in diameter and two buildings where built at its center. Everything looked old and abandoned and in dire need of repair. “Now what?” asked Mao. “Let’s find the research team.” I said somehow knowing we would not find anyone. Both building where manufactured of Dura plast and had simple manual operated double doors. The buildings where rectangular shaped and about 10 meters long in each direction and 5 meters tall. Only one of them had windows, to dirty to see through. “Har-Hi, Mao, Elfi and Cirruit check the other building. Draw your weapons and proceed with caution. We check this one!” The inside was a common room with a table , chairs and a small portable serve-matic. Everything was covered with dust and mold. A cup on the table was covered with some fungus. There where 3 bed rooms personal belongings strewn around, Uniform coveralls hanging in a locker, the simple bed unmade, an E-board with reading material on the night stand. Krabbel said.” I found one of them!” Up a short flight of stairs were an office and a GalNet terminal. The GalNet terminal was damaged with a blaster shot and a mummified human was sitting in a corner of the room on the floor still holding the blaster which he had used to blow half of his head away. The body wore the uniform of the Science Corps and the name tag read:” Dr. Herford.” Wetmouth knelt down and examined the remains closer.” That is an old uniform. This style is no longer used. The last time it was issued was 30 years ago.” Muhammad picked up an E Board and activated it. He had to clean the read out window.” It looks like I found his personal log.” “Does he say why he committed suicide?” “The E Pad is damaged, maybe Cirruit can fix it.” We went back down and met the others. Har-Hi thumbed towards the other building.” It was their lab and storage facility. We found the remains of a badly decomposed body, whoever it was. The vibro-machete that was used to kill him is still there. The lab is somewhat trashed but there is enough food to last us a long time.” Cirruit added.” The power cell is fine and I think I can fix the water recycler, it’s just clogged.” I handed him the E-Pad.” See if you can fix that. It might help us solve the mystery.” He took the E-Pad and checked it.” The thing is useless even if I fix it. the memory crystal is gone. Whatever was recorded on it is gone.” “Someone took the crystal.” Elfi concluded. “There are three beds, three rooms and only two bodies. The killer might still be here.” Hans added. “So what are we doing now?” Krabbel asked me. “We do what we came here to do. Cirruit and Muhammad get the equipment working. Har-Hi, Wetmouth and Elfi you make recordings of the bodies and see if you find some container you can put the remains in then clean the living quarters a little. Hans and Mao you going to check the food supplies and prepare dinner. Krabbel you go on top of that building and take a blaster. Keep an eye, well eight eyes on our surroundings.” Mao grinned.” You got a knack for this. I would have never thought of all that!” Wetmouth’s mask was as unreadable as ever, but I knew her long enough now that I knew when she was smiling.” That’s why he’s in charge. Believe me, I am amazed at him sometimes too.” “You made him blush!” Laughed Mao. I grumbled.” Get to work! There is lot’s to do!” “What are you going to do?” Asked Wetmouth. “I am going to unpack and see what kind of equipment we got in those containers!” I went to the small box the robot had carried. It was a standard 50 x 50 x 80 small equipment container. I opened the first and on top was an E-Pad and I activated it. the screen came on and it read.” Briefing and Orders for Special Investigation Team. Lt Strasenburgh commanding. Recent scholar research indicates that Planet Quagmire-Bog was first cataloged and surveyed by the Saresii over 8000 years ago. The Saresii lost two survey teams on the planet and declared the planet dangerous and inhospitable. The Saran rediscovered it in 2100 and also lost a survey team and a subsequent expedition to rescue the first disappeared. The Sarans made a third attempt to find out what happened to their people in 2200 and yet again all contact to the planet team was lost. The Saran declared the planet off limits. The United Stars Science Council sent a team of Scientists in 3500 to investigate after 2 weeks contact ceased and a team of Marines was sent to find out what happened. The Marines found six out of nine scientists dead. All killed what seemed by a member or members of the team, not local life forms. Even after extensive search the two other scientists could not be found and where declared MIA. The Planet was placed under quarantine until more research could be done. In 5068 a team of Scientists under Dr. Hereford was sent to Quagmire to investigate. After 3 month of eventless research and continuous contact, with Dr. Hereford no new reports where filed and any contact attempt failed. We fear Hereford and his team fell victim to whatever danger lurks on the planet. Category:Fragments